


Insolitement vôtre - 13 : Poisson rouge

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Humor, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Darth Vader dérive dans l'espace suite à l'explosion de l'Étoile de la Mort, une pensée le heurte soudain... (Marrante ma métaphore, nan ? Allez, avouez qu'elle est bien placée :x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 13 : Poisson rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, j'ai écrit ça la veille du bac de français (hier soir en fait) pour me détendre, du coup c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi xD Mon pauvre Vader, c'est ta fête en ce moment mon chou :x

Vader dérivait dangereusement dans l'espace, alors il tenta de reprendre rapidement le contrôle de son TIE fighter. Une fois stabilisé, il sentit un grand remous dans la Force. Il se retourna et fit face aux débris de l'Étoile de la Mort.

Il contemplait le spectacle désolant depuis quelques instants, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sortir de sa torpeur, brusquement, en sursautant.

\- Mon poisson rouge..., marmonna-t-il.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, ok, ces 64 mots ne sont pas extraordinaires, mais c'était juste une petite idée stupide qui m'est passée par la tête xD Je me rattraperai sur le prochain texte x) D'ailleurs, je l'ai préparé dans la foulée, et la victime sera toujours Vader :p (quoi qu'en fait, c'est légèrement ridicule mais c'est pas bien méchant ce que je lui ai fait subir :x)
> 
> On se retrouve donc vendredi prochain :D Bonne semaine à tous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review :)


End file.
